Cassian's Game
by Jack Redhawke
Summary: My first crack at a Gamer fic, as well as getting back into the swing of writing, which I apparantly need because 10 hours of hard work only amount to about 5,400 hundred words, Ow my pride. Anyway, Cassian has been thrown into Remnant with the powers of the Gamer, and it's meant ot be fairly balanced over all, so no OP PC here. Also details about Remnant's Wrath Iniside.


**Hello All! Now to those whom it may concern, I'm sure your thinking "more than a year off the grid and you don't even comeback with a chapter of Remnants Wrath!?" No, I don't have a chapter of that and here is why: I lost my data on the next chapter like six times. And every time I tried to sit down and write it again, I would add to the author's note at the time explaining why it took so long, and then Notepad would crash or just wipe all my stuff; because at the time I was using Notepad like a scrub. It really killed my drive to write period, but not my love for the story.**

 **I WILL write more of it at some point, but I can be very fickle with how I write so I won't lie to you by trying to give you estimates I know I may not keep. I have written some other things, so I may upload those to give you something to read if you like my writing. All of this stuff I talked about was written, probably within 6 months of the last chapter of Remnant's wrath, and Ima be using this fic to get back into writing. Now, this fic is just my crack at a gamer fic, only real difference from others, is that this won't be based around a magic intelligence build with 10k plus words of me mathematically working some problem out or logicing out some long-term plan. As much as I love and am blown away by the level of thought and time the authors of these gamer fics put into it; fuck that shit it makes my head hurt. I am gonna be trying to keep the numbers from getting too crazy and will detail the current standing of the gamer at the end of each chapter.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I can figure out what the hell I am gonna write in this story, because pre-planning is for pussies.**

 **10/20/18 No past me, no it is not, holy fuck no my god why… I spent like 10 hours on the chapter I put up, trying to make the gamer aspects as simple and streamlined as possible, at first because I didn't wanna deal with all the number crunching, then I realized that even in its most barebones form, full on stats and skills and numbers, essentially creating an entire working character leveling system in words is way beyond what I am capable of. Holy hell it took so much out of me I didn't attempt to come back to it till now, for stories like The D'arc Game of Life, and These Games we Play, I did not realize how much of a world building and game building juggernaut those authors had to be to make this work. Trying to follow their path on even the most basic level fried this for me. I am Revamping this so the gaming aspect, which will only apply to Cassian, will work a bit more like how it does in Forged Destiny, where stats, skills, classes and levels are a thing, but a person can only see their own, and you can get better just by grinding essentially. I highly recommend all 3 of the stories I mentioned as they are master class examples of just how great this site can be, though I don't know if These Games We Play is on here anymore, you might have to google that one.**

 **Now, that I've written that out, let's get on with the story, and don't worry, authors notes in the future will not be THIS long.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping me as I jerk up from being prone on the ground, or what would be the ground, if what was below wasn't a seemingly endless pitch-black expanse. As I stand up, I notice it's not just the ground, but the sky is also endless black, with no sign of any terrain or color or horizon. Yet despite the fact that there was no source of light, I could see myself in perfect clarity.

I looked down and noticed that my clothes were different than before. I now had black steel-toed boots that came up to my mid-calf, dark blue, loose faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Over the shirt I now had a dark brown leather jacket that had chest pockets and pockets on the inside, and it also seemed perfectly tailored to fit me,with a pair of brown fingerless gloves on my hands that ended just past my wrists. Though, now that I'm inspecting myself, I realize something else is very different, I'm not scrawny anymore. The baggy clothes I used to wear hid it, but I had no real muscle mass and was a bean pole. Now though, even through the leather jacket I could feel that I actually had some muscle on my bones and putting my hand on my stomach made two things apparent, one was that I had a light six pack, and pushing my shirt against my abdomen made it clear I had pecs too.

"YES! I AM NO LONGER SCRAWNY! VICTORY!" I shout happily, throwing my head back and my hands in the air, however looking up at the vast expanse of black reminded me of the fact that I had no idea where the hell I was, or how I even got here. I scratch my patchy stubble trying to remember something, anything, about how I ended up in this place when I immediately became distracted by the fact that my stubble was not patchy or uneven at all, but smooth, and actually covering my chin and the sides of my face in a light beard while being shaven on my neck. My hands immediately shoot up to my hair to see if that was improved as well, and what I felt almost made me cry tears of joy. My family's bad hair genes had my hair thinning and receding by the tender age of nine-fucking-teen, but my hair was once again thick and my hairline no longer a fairly receded widows peak.

However, before I could start just running my hands through my renewed hair in pure bliss, I heard a light 'ding!' which startles me out of skin, and I jump back and look for what made the noise, only to pause as I see a big light blue box right in front of me, and I look at text inside the box.

 **Welcome to the Game!**

 **Proceed with Introduction?**

 **Yes No**

I stared at box, not believing what I was seeing. I've read a number of fanfics about this, and even the actual manga for a while, but to actually see it in front of me? This can't be real, but everything looks and feels so… real and clear, I've never had a lucid dream before, but even they aren't described to be so crystal clear, with all the minute details on my clothes, my fingertips, I can actually see the threads in my jeans and shirt, people always describe minute details like that to be fuzzy or non-existent in dreams, lucid or not. Still, I suppose, dream or not, I might as well try to move this forward. I press **Yes** on the box in front of me, and it disappears, soon another box pops up, this one smaller, and I step closer to read the text on it.

 **Welcome to the introduction to the Game! Here you will be taught the basic features of the Game. Those features are Attributes, Equipment, Quests, Skills, and Options. To begin, let's start with your Attributes. To see your them, simply think 'Attributes', and they will appear in front of you.**

"Alright then." I say, and think ' _Attributes_ ', wondering what kind of stat system this will use, I've seen a whole bunch in the games I've played, I wonder what it will have. A see-through window with a light blue tint to it appears before me, showing some basic information and my ability scores.

 **Name** **: N/A**

 **Title** **: N/A**

 **Age** **: 19**

 **Race** **: Human**

 **Height** **: 5'10"**

 **Weight** **: 180 lbs.**

 **Level: 1**

 **Experience: 0/600**

 **Health** **: 600/600 Requires medical aid and/or rest to replenish.**

 **Stamina** **: 1200/1200** **Regen** **: 1.25% every sec**

 **Aura** **: 900/900 Requires 1 minute without use to start Basic Regen. If shattered, Regen takes one hour to start. Basic Regens takes 6 hours, Rested Regen takes 3 hours.**

 **Defense:** **28**

 **Strength** **\- 10 (Physical strength, governs melee damage and how much you can carry.)**

 **Dexterity** **\- 10 (How flexible and quick you are. Governs skill with ranged weapons and reflexes.)**

 **Constitution** **\- 10 (How much you can take, determines your Health and Stamina, Improves Stamina regeneration.)**

 **Intellect** **\- 10 (How sharp your mind is, how good you are at finding solutions to problems.)**

 **Spirit** **\- 10 (Takes 1 minute off of Rested Regen time per point replenishes when resting and increases how much you have.)**

 **Charisma** **– 10 (How personable you are, governs your ability to interact with other people, and talk your into, or out of different situations, also makes you better at catching lies.)**

I nod at the screen, it seems fairly basic and straightforward, 3 physical stats, 3 stats based on non-physical aspects. However, the stat page reveals more than just how this 'Game' is going to operate. Me having an Aura bar and stat just for it gives me a pretty big hint as to where this game is taking place; Remnant, the RWBY universe. I could only smile at this.

"Awesome! Thank god it's something I actually know! Though why is my name not listed?" I say to myself, and suddenly see several notifications pop up over my Stats screen.

 **Good for noticing your lack of a name! Considering you are going to a new and dangerous World, perhaps it's best you have a new name to go along with it and the healthier body given to you to help you survive the perilous World of Remnant!**

 **Enter Name:**

"Hmm, well I certainly don't mind a more interesting name, and I really appreciate the physical upgrade to help me survive, though what name should I go with? I've played so many RPG's I got plenty I really like…" I take a moment to contemplate what I should go with, then smile as I decide on one of my newer character names.

 **Enter Name:** **Cassian Faerdain**

 **Is this your desired name?**

 **Yes No**

I hit the **Yes** button, and the window closes, followed by another.

 **Now onto the next part of the Interface, think Equipment! You will be shown your currently equipped gear. You cannot instantly switch close, nor store a ludicrous number of items in some sort of hammer space inventory, you can only carry as much as you can fit into your pockets or bags you have on you.**

'Oh wow, I can hold twenty work benches in my back pocket? Terrible game 0/10' I joke to myself before thinking 'Equipment, and a new window opens. It wasn't such so much an inventory screen as I thought it'd be, but just a list of my clothes that I was wearing, each one having an armor value, weight and lien value, and were all highlighted green to show that I had them equipped, and above them all was the total amount of weight I could carry, but I didn't see any inventory slots to put more things in. Still, looking at this screen made me remember something that brought a smile of nostalgia to my face, as while the way it worked was clearly different, as was the appearance, the layout was similar to what I remembered the inventory in Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance being; it was the first RPG Dungeon Crawler I ever played, and the one I grew up playing with my older brother.

That thought made me kind of sad, I still don't entirely believe this is real, that its still some crazy dream, but the longer I'm here, the more something in the back of my head tells me it is, and if that really is the case, I might never see my brother, or the rest of my friends and family again. I shake those thoughts out of my head. If this isn't real, I'll wake up soon, and if not… well, worrying over it won't help me survive or figure out a way home. I decided to check over the armor values of my clothes to help distract myself.

 **Tough Leather Jacket: Armor- 10 Worth- 50L Weight- 1.5**

 **Leather Gloves: Armor- 3 Worth- 20L Weight- 0.2**

 **Black T-Shirt: Armor- 2 Worth- 5L Weight- 0.3**

 **Dark Blue Jeans: Armor- 5 Worth- 15L Weight- 0.5**

 **Black Steel-Toed Boots: Armor- 8 Worth- 25L Weight- 0.5**

I appreciated that these clothes did give a modest amount of defense, but I was now wondering how the Defense and Damage absorption I saw on my stats page were going to work alongside aura, would hits take off my aura and once that's gone my defense would reduce damage to my HP ow what. As if it read my mind, which, it probably could, another window popped up over the list of my gear, and I took a moment to read the large block of text.

 **You are not entirely wrong. Aura can take the full brunt of all damage you take until it runs out, then leaving only your armor to reduce the damage done to your hit points. However, ones Aura barrier is not an automatic defense, it must be consciously brought up to repel attacks, and it can also be used offensively, or to empower one's body to be stronger and faster. Some may choose to where armor for protection, and focus on using their Aura for attacking, only using it to defend when armor won't cut it. Aura also has passive benefits, as without it, people on Remnant have the same physical limitations as those on Earth. With it however, they are able to train their bodies to levels far surpassing normal Human limits, and that's before using aura to enhance it even further. Even if a person's Aura breaks, they will still have their enhanced conditioning from training, they will just be unable to use any Aura based techniques, and their Semblance will be weakened.**

I rubbed my light beard as I took in this information. So, having high defenses I could rely on armor and save Aura for later, and if I did run out of Aura, armor would blunt, hopefully, a large amount of the damage, though I find the aura-less limits interesting. It'd made sense though, without their Aura's unlocked, people on Remnant were just regular people like on Earth, and while not crippled, a Huntsman's Aura breaking does limit them quite a bit, especially in a tough fight, being able to conserve Aura is very important. Some form of decent armor is gonna be a must for me.

"Okay, that all seems pretty straightforward, what is next?" I ask, awaiting the next pop up. When I saw what it was I couldn't help but grin.

 **Weapon Selection:**

 **Now, we can't have you go around fighting monsters with your bare hands, now can we? For a start, think of a basic weapon, any will do and it will appear before you. Weapons have their own damage based on what they are and their quality. Some weapons usage is aided more by Strength, like a Warhammer, and others work better with Dexterity, like a Scythe**

"Okay, so it works a lot like DnD or Dark Souls, getting bonus damage for using weapons that complement your strengths? I can get behind that, and I know exactly what I want." I say to myself as brought to mind all the regular kinds of weapons I could use. I have love for all kinds of swords. Arming swords, Longswords, Backswords, Katana, Great Swords, Rapiers and Estoc, Jian and Dao; but my personal favorite is the Bastard Sword. A blade with decent reach, hefty enough at 3 lbs. to be used with strong swings, but still light enough to be used more dexterously, in either one or two hands equally. Longswords are better with two hands, and Arming Swords are meant for one, but the Bastard sword is right in the middle, the best of both worlds.

I could see it in my minds eye; a shining steel blade 32 and half inches in length, a black steel cross guard, simple and strong, a 10-inch hilt rapped in black leather with a metal pommel that extended two inches from the handle before forming ball for bludgeoning. Simple and sweet and murderously perfect. _**(A/N: The Sword in the Picture for the Fic, only with the sheath modified slightly.)**_

'That's the sword that I want.' I thought to myself, and no sooner did that cross through my mind than did I feel a weight in either hand. I opened my eyes and, in my right hand, I saw the Bastard Sword I thought of, looking even realer than it was in my mind's eye; and in my left, a black wooden sheath wrapped in leather, with a black steel cap on the end of the sheath. Attached to the sheath was strap meant to sling over your right shoulder, and the sheath had about 5 inches taken off them left side to assist in drawing from the back.

 **A fine blade for a new, intrepid hero! As this blade was made specially for you, you should be the one to name it! What shall you call you trusty sword?**

I read the text in the window, and my eyes locked on to one word in particular.

"Intrepid, huh, that's a good word. Intrepid, I like it! Intrepid it is!" I say, looking at my newly named blade, Intrepid, and put it back in its sheath and slung the strap over my shoulder, and looked at Intrepid's stats in my inventory.

 **Intrepid- Cassian's trusty sword, there seems to be more to this blade than meets the eyes. Damage- 50 + Str. or Dex. + Skill bonus. Weight- 3 lbs Worth- Cannot Sell.**

Now that was interesting, not only the description of the blade, but the fact that I can't sell it as well. I wonder if I can increase its power at some point in the future, and that it also apparently gets a boost from a skill, I wonder what that skill. Still, glad to have a nice weapon and one that I know how to use, got to thank my brother for getting me into HEMA if I get home, to fight with as opposed to my bare hands. The Quest tab is fairly stock, obviously it has my current quests listed, of which there is only one, and shows completion objectives and rewards and such, again, fairly standard, the Quest I have now is this.

' **Introduction to the Game'**

 **Objectives: Learn about the core game mechanics.**

 **Rewards: 18,600 XP**

 **Aspiring Huntsman Talent: +5 in all stats**

A straight boost to all stats and a shit ton of experience, something I greatly appreciate; that boost in stats will put me at what I assume is more than just an average person, and the stat points can get some of my attributes above what a regular person would probably be capable of, though I'll almost certainly be fairly weak by Huntsman standards, I won't be Volume 1 Jaune, which is really all I can ask for. Though that does make me wonder, I assumed it starting my stats at 10 means that's average, assumingly for a person with a healthy body like mine is now, what is that max a person can get to without aura? If 10 is average, does getting my stats to 15 make me like a professional athlete? Does twenty put me on the level of Batman or Captain America? I need to figure this out, can't assume I'm stronger than I am and rush into a situation woefully under leveled and get myself killed, I doubt this game has retries.

After the Quests tab it went to Skills, the first on the list was **Gamer's Mind** , which did not inhibit my emotions in anyway, as it seems to in some of the Gamer Fics I've read, but prevented me from being affected by any kind of psychological effects, so I'll never go full Asura's Wrath on someone, which while kind of disappointing, it's totally worth it knowing that I cannot be feared, because fear spamming enemies are the bane of all Gamers. I noticed that **Gamer's Body** was not on the list, meaning that I didn't have the ability to heal from all injuries by taking a nap, couldn't be crippled, and the quite frankly broken ability that if a giant ass spike goes through my head, so long as I have some hit points left I'll be fine.

I also possessed the **Aura Manipulation** skill, which lets me actively use my Aura to boost my Strength and Dexterity bonus' to attack. Instead of adding just my 10 Strength to one of Intrepid's swings, I would add my Strength times 1.5, giving Intrepid and extra 15 damage, however, increasing my Strength bonus to attacks would cost 60 Aura per swing, a steep price for such a small gain, but the better I become with my **Aura Manipulation** which is only at Level 1, the higher I can boost myself and the less aura it will take. There is a bit more to it than that, but I'll look over it more closely once I have time to work on it. I also possessed **Swordsmanship** at level 10. This skill just gave me knowledge of the forms, guards and attacks used in a swordfight; it gives no form of attack bonus, but it seems that as I increase my skill with a blade, I will just know how to use it more and more effectively, now that will be useful.

Last but not least were the Options. No difficulty, but there were options for subtitles which would be nice if I need to listen on some whisperers, or someone speaking in a different language, as well as boss and background music. Apparently whatever Scroll or other electronic device I had could project crystal clear battle music when the situation calls for it. Which is something I cannot wait to use. Still though, now that I've finished the last tab, my quest should-

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Received: 18,600 XP**

 **Leveled up to Level 6**

 **Talent of an Aspiring Huntsman Gained! + 5 to all Attributes**

I felt a rush as all my stats jumped 5 points, I felt stronger, lighter, faster, and smarter. Such an overall improvement at one time felt awesome, and I probably had a bunch of stat points, though I'll admit I'm surprised almost 20,000 XP only got me to Level 6, I would have levels would come faster than that but oh well. Looking at my Status tab, I realized that leveling worked quite a bit differently, as I had no stat points at all. Another light blue window popped up, as had had hoped explaining how leveling works.

 **Congratulations, you have leveled up!**

 **Now in most games you get points to put into your different Attributes as you see fit, but here it is not so! Having the ability to stack everything in one area, or the ability to save points until your in a tight spot and instantly boost your way out of it is not how you will have to solve your problems in this world. This may be operating under the pretense of a game, but this is real, you are real, and you will have to grow like a real person for the most part. You will need to train and study to reach your full potential, the leveling system is just a milestone of your growth, and unlike a civilian, your physical attributes do not cap out at 20. However, you will still need improvements with those milestones as this is still your life to live, you won't be able to, or even want spend the entirety of it training just to stay on top. So, you will set your growth now. You have six attributes from which to pick from, you can have two of these be primary attributes. What this means is that every level, you will gain two points in those two attributes. Your other four attributes will be secondary attributes, gaining only one point per level. You can naturally increase your attributes by training or studying, as well as pushing yourself beyond your limits to overcome dire situations, whatever you choose, you shall receive the level up bonuses for the 5 level ups you gained once you decide.**

Now that is very interesting, I have to decide what to major my growth in, which will be added automatically as I level. Even if I train my secondary stats, my two primary's will slowly outpace them further and further. Then again, all my stats are currently at 15, all still get 5 points in my secondary's which with my previous assumption being confirmed in that the physical limit of regular people is 20, means that at the least I will physically be on par with Batman, which is amazing that I can say that and mean it. However, if Batman is a regular person's peak, what is a Huntsman's?

After all, they have at least like 4 years of training in a primary combat school, considering Ruby was already in Signal with a good grasp on her weapon, and still had 2 years to go before she graduated. Plus, the training given at Beacon, plus I'm sure many trained outside of school, and some like Ruby and Yang would have Huntsmen parents who could teach them before they've even entered a primary academy.

Oh man I am really getting wound up over this, but Damn it it's important. If I'm even half right than most lower tier Huntsman in training would be able to outpace me in strength and speed, and the thought of being weaker than anyone on Cardin's team really irks me, if I get thrown into Beacon I could stand losing to anyone on RWBY or JNPR, but I'd be pissed if I couldn't beat Cardin or any of his teammates.

That gave me a thought though because, come to think of it, in the show Weiss and Ruby are near the top of their class as far as fighters go, though Weiss' physical strength is probably only average for a regular person, since she uses a rapier with dust and aura to hit hard, and Ruby has been shown to be completely helpless without her scythe, Yang and Blake don't really have anything their helpless in in that regard, though Yang is definitely the slower of the pair and Blake the weaker, Ren and Weiss are both usually shown to have generally poor stamina as well.

Only Pyrrha seems to excel in all Attributes, everyone else seems to be fairly specialized, sacrificing focus on certain traits to be very powerful in others, instead of trying to have all their abilities be balanced so they have a decent answer to everything, which is what I do in most games for better or worse; and here while I will eventually end up highly specialized in my two primary stats, I don't have any real weak points, even my mental attributes are fairly high for someone my age, maybe my 15 intelligence and wisdom are why I'm breaking this down so thoroughly. While that could be useful I'll have to keep from doing that too often, and make sure I don't start muttering like Deku from My Hero Academia.

Now what do I want as my primaries? I think Dexterity and Spirit would be a good pair to focus on; from what I've seen in RWBY, a lot of the powerful characters both good and bad, have more speed than brute strength, even if they can tear through stone like it's nothing anyway. The only real juggernaut character I've seen is Hazel, and I think it'd be better to just dodge him then to try and beat him in a slug fest. Picking Spirit as my second is even more obvious, given that increases my Aura and aura regen especially which is critical in my opinion, which I can use to boost my combat ability in every way is no brainer. Choices decided I selected Dexterity and Spirit as my primaries and hit done on my stat page.

 **Name** **: Cassian Faerdain**

 **Title** **: N/A**

 **Age:** **19**

 **Race** **: Human**

 **Height** **: 5'10"**

 **Weight** **: 180 lbs**

 **Level: 6**

 **Experience Needed till Level: 0/15,360**

 **Health** **: 800/800 Requires rest and/or medical treatment**

 **Stamina** **: 1,700/1,700** **Regen** **: 1.25% every second**

 **Aura** **: 1,800/1,800 Requires 1 minute without use to start Basic Regen. If shattered, Regen takes one hour to start. Basic Regens takes 6 hours, Rested Regen takes 2 hours 45 minutes**

 **Defense:** **28**

 **Strength** **\- 20**

 **Dexterity** **\- 25**

 **Constitution** **\- 20**

 **Intelligence** **\- 20**

 **Spirit** **\- 25**

 **Charisma** **\- 20**

Certainly a good start, though my Aura regen is rough as hell, I think that focusing on Spirit will be immensely useful down the line if that's how long it takes Aura to regenerate, and not having 20 Charisma means I'm like, 4 times less socially awkward than before so yay for that. Now, with all this done, I think I am finally ready to start this game. Well, start it or wake up if this is a dream, I'm not sure which I'd prefer. As I think this another notification pops up.

 **Now that all of that is out of the way, there is one last thing to address. You were able to view everything so liberally and precisely here because it was important you know where you stand and how things work. Once you've entered the game, you will only be able to view your stats and skills page while resting, and you will have no HUD, so while you are in battle, you will have only a general sense of how much Stamina, Aura and Health you have at any given time. Now, with that last piece of information out of the way:**

 **Are you ready to enter the World of Remnant?**

 **Yes No**

I took what the box said into account, even if I always had a general idea I needed to be careful to not get myself killed by being reckless. Even with a HUD showing my health in video games, I got killed not realizing how low I was more times than I can count.

I pressed the yes button, and all windows disappeared, and I could no longer see myself in the dark expanse I had been in felt as if I was falling, until I felt myself land gently on what felt like soft grass. It was at this point that I realized my eyes were closed, so I opened them to find myself lying on my stomach in a small clearing. Getting up and brushing the dirt off my knees I take a look around and see that forest around me is vibrant and full of life, what is either late morning or early afternoon sunlight streaming through the trees, setting a rather beautiful and tranquil scene.

"Well, the leaves on the trees are green, not red, so I'm not in Forever Fall forest. Is this the Emerald forest?" I ask myself as I look around me, and spot a break in the trees off to my right. Following it I find a dirt path heading through the forest next to where I arrived. However, that wasn't what interested me most, no that would be the two stone lanterns that I could see on either side of the path only a few paces down the road. "Those lanterns… I remember those, from the beginning of Volume 4. Am I in Mistral?"

* * *

 **10/20/18 I am not done writing this. I am continuing immediately after this, I just wanted to revamp this chapter. The next update may also be just adding on to this chapter, as going into the rework for this, I wanted him to actually start doing stuff before it ended, but I'll see how things play out. All the stuff below this is still true, I am just lazy and inconsistent with no schedule. See you soon!**

 **I am proud and satisfied with this though, it was just way more difficult than I'd thought it'd be, though I get if it wasn't particularly interesting, I'll get into the actually story next chapter, I'll write that, and then upload some other stuff I dabbled in in my absence while I write the Remnants Wrath Super Update. That's right, super update. I made a promise to myself when my drive for that story started to dim, that one day, I would come back to it, and not only revise and potentially lengthen the current chapters, but write and upload what was supposed to be the entire first seasons worth of chapters as one beast chapter, going all out in the fights, showing good plot and character development, try and keep Asura as still 'Asura' as possible even with his wrath gone, the whole nine yards, and boi, do have something big planned, there will be at least 1 Asura's Wrath level fight in that chapter when it comes. AND IT WILL COME! YOU HAVE MY WORD, AS BOTH A FAN OF ASURA'S WRATH, AND OF RWBY! I PROMISE YOU COMMUNITY, I WILL FINISH WHAT I STARTED! Also, this authors note just pushed it over to the 12th page on google docs. Fuuuuuck. Until next time lads!**


End file.
